Container-based data centers present difficult environmental management challenges. As the containers are intended to be movable, they have relatively fixed dimensions and cannot be expanded in size. Customers continue to demand more computing power from each container-based data center, so planned products specify only minimal spacing between servers and related equipment and the surrounding container. As a result of increasing the number, capacity and/or computing power of the servers, the heat load generated during their operation increases. This heat load must be managed to promote high performance and long life of the servers.
In addition, the cooling system for a container-based data center should be adaptable to suit a range of different requirements. For example, the cooling system should be adaptable to provide sufficient cooling in different geographical areas, as well as over different seasons and different times of day. As customer needs change, the container may be fitted with a fewer number or greater number of servers, which may affect the heat load. Other types of equipment changes or technology advances may also affect the heat load and consequently, the required cooling capacity.